


Happy Halloween

by BrandiAlyssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiAlyssa/pseuds/BrandiAlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween has never been a happy day for Harry. Until now. Now he has a reason to celebrate Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Harry stood near the window overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts. Fall was in full swing, trees an abundance of colors. His thoughts were not on the colors though but the day. It was Halloween

Halloween had never been a happy day for him. His parents died on the day. His cousin, Dudley would always tease him with the massive amounts if sweets he would get and not share with Harry. His first year of Hogwarts had the troll running loose. Halloween his second year was marked by the opening of the Chamber of Secrets; he remembered the words written in blood and the thought he was going mad. Third year was when Sirius tried to get into Gryffindor Tower the first time. Fourth year was the beginning of the damn Triwizard Tournament. He couldn't think of anything in his fifth or sixth year other than Umbridge and her horrendous detentions. Seventh year they were on the run of course.

A soft smile touched his face in spite of these depressing events. Halloween had brought two of the most important people to him into his life. He turned and looked at his wife behind him.

She had her eyes closed for the moment though he knew she wasn't sleeping. Her curly brown hair was braided messily to keep it out of her face; a few strands had escaped and fell limply around her eyes. Harry remembered at one time never wanting to see her in a hospital bed again but this was an exception. Brown eyes opened to see him watching her. She smiled back at him.

"Everything okay?"

He walked the few steps to her bed and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Everything is perfect, Mione.  Absolutely perfect."

"Good."

He laughed softly when she yawned. "Sleep, love. We will be here when you wake." Hermione nodded before finally drifting off. "It's just you and me," he whispered to the small bundle in his arms. Inside was the second most important person in his life and the reason for joy this particular Halloween.

Lily Danielle Potter. She was only a few hours old with her pink skin, dark wispy hair, and blue eyes that would change over the next year. Harry half hoped she would have her mother's eyes but would be happy no matter the color.

Harry and Hermione had thought long and hard about names for their new addition. They agreed they wanted to name their little girl after their parents but the combination eluded them. Neither particularly liked Jamie. No matter what they tried Lily and Emma didn't work together. It wasn't until Hermione said Danielle, for her dad, that it clicked. And so she became Lily Danielle.

They hadn't seen them yet, but they planned to ask Neville and Luna to be her godparents. The other couple sent an owl saying they would stop by in the morning and give the new parents the night to bond.

It was this little girl, his little girl, that would have him looking forward to Halloween from now on.

He laid a gentle kiss on her head. "Happy Halloween, little one. You are loved. So loved."


End file.
